This invention relates to resectoscopes.
In this specification the term "resectoscope" includes within its ambit instruments for removing papillomas and tumors of the bladder as well as instruments for transurethral prostatic resection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To remove enlarged prostates and to cut away papillomas and tumors of the bladder, what have hitherto been used are resectoscopes which, for excision purposes, employ a cutting electrode which is supplied with HF current. The cutting electrode is movable in the longitudinal direction with respect to the straight outer barrel, and, when for example a sprung handle is actuated manually, executes a movement of predetermined size so that the tissue to be removed can be taken away piece by piece while under observation.
While there is no difficulty in removing prostates with existing resectoscopes, it is only with difficulty that tumors and papillomas in the bladder region, and in particular at the sides of the neck of the bladder, can be examined and removed, due to the fact that with known resectoscopes, which in any case are fitted with directly forward-looking optical systems, anatomical conditions will permit only a limited radius of action.